


What Daehyun Shouldn't See

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Series: Secret Agent Husbands [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, someone has sex in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daehyun's training days as a spy. Right now, he's just learning the ropes. So when Youngjae requests something, he wishes he didn't obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Daehyun Shouldn't See

When Daehyun started training, he didn't expect to find people he actually got along with. There's Youngjae, who will be training him on how to be a hacker, Junhong, the youngest and the best shooter that he ever encountered, Himchan, the one who is in charge of overseeing everybody's duties, and Yongguk, the senior spy and the one that he looks up to the most. They were all super kind to him and he can't wait to start training with them.

Until he accidentally bumped into someone on the way to the break area.

The stranger was a few inches shorter than himself, with intense small eyes, high cheekbones that he was sure would cut through glass, pouty lips, and light brown hair that seemed to reach just below his ears. When the stranger gave him a look, Daehyun quickly scurried away towards the breakroom where he saw Youngjae and Junhong eating their lunch.

"You look spooked," Junhong commented.

"Sorry. I just bumped into someone I don't think I'm supposed to," Daehyun responded.

Junhong and Youngjae gave each other a look that read that there was something that they knew that he doesn't.

"Was he yay high, with light brown hair up to his ears and intense eyes?" Youngjae asked him.

"Yeah, that's him? Why? Who is he?" Daehyun asked.

"That's Jongup. He's Yongguk's new protégé. Decided to take him in when he decided to quit after being an assassin," Junhong answered.

Jongup… The name sounded familiar. He heard Himchan talking about it, and the other trainees that he's working with, but he actually never saw the man in person.

"So what does he do now?" Daehyun asked.

"No one really knows. Yongguk won't tell us and Himchan refuses to mention him. So really, we like to take bets. Youngjae thinks that he's a shooter like me, and I think that Jongup is an intern. We still don't know," Junhong told him.

Daehyun just stared at them. This is what they do in their free time? Judge someone they don't even know?

"Which reminds me, can you get me some paper cups from the supply closet? I forgot to get them and now I don't want Himchan to think I'm being lazy about it," Youngjae requested.

"I don't understand why you can't do it," Daehyun said.

"I'm your boss! Do as I say!" Youngjae commanded.

Daehyun rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He grabbed the keys to the supply closet and made his way towards the small storage room. When he got there, he noticed the door was already unlocked and open, yet inside was dark. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened the door. Nothing seemed strange. And then he heard something.

He heard gasping and moaning. Mostly coming from the other side of the room. Daehyun crept slowly and walked towards the corner. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

Daehyun peaked over towards the corner and saw Jongup pressed against the wall, running his fingers through the man that was down on his knees. His pants were around his ankles, his underwear still on, but Daehyun could still see his dick. When Daehyun's eyes adjusted, he saw that the man was older, with his hands on Jongup's thighs to steady him. It was then he realized that it was actually Yongguk sucking off the younger off.

"THE FUCK DID I JUST WALK IN TO?"

\-----

Junhong and Youngjae looked up from their paperwork and stared at the door.

"Did you forget to tell Daehyun about the supply closet?" Junhong asked him.

"It's his initiation. Don't think I didn't forget about the table," Youngjae told him.

Junhong scrunched up his nose.

"It's still pretty fucked up," Junhong commented.

"So is watching Jongup riding Yongguk like a horse in his office, yet you're still complaining about that," Youngjae told him.

Junhong made a disgusting face.

"Let him suffer," Junhong stated.


End file.
